blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7
Enju Aihara is the 7th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Confronted by Kagetane, Rentaro is given the option of joining him as his ally. Following their encounter, the next day at school, Enju's background is found out by one of the school's teacher. Confused, Rentaro looks for a way to resolve his problems. Summary Rentaro and Kagetane point at each other with their respective guns. Rentaro rapidly questions his reasons for locating him, only to be told that he just wanted to talk, and asks Rentaro to lower his gun; which he refuses to do causing Kagetane to order Kohina to cut off his right arm. Kohina attacks Rentaro and shatters the ground below him as he dodges, but Kohina is quicker as she appears behind him stating that she will cut off his head if he keeps moving. In the nick of time, Enju appears and attacks Kohina, telling her that she is a rabbit model Initiator. At the same time, Kohina reveals that she is model mantis, and questions Kagetane if she can cut her down, to which he responds negatively. Turning his attention to Rentaro, Kagetane asks him to become his ally, using the Cursed Children's mistreatment as a form of temptation. However, Rentaro denies the offer and shoots his gun. Kagetane tells him that it's time for him to face the truth during school tomorrow as he walks away with Kohina. When alone, Rentaro is told by Enju that Kagetane's Initiator is strong, and that she is unsure of wining in a fight against her. The next day, Rentaro receives a call from Enju's school and rushes there, encountering the caller as soon as he arrives. He explains that Enju is rumored to be a Cursed Child, and accuses Rentaro of hiding the truth. Momentarily, the man tells him that he let her go home early, as well as ordering Rentaro to go by her side and take care of her. Rentaro reaches home but finds the house empty. He sits and waits for Enju as time goes by until he decides to go out in search for her during the night time; arriving to a place where many Cursed Children reside along with their guarding elder: Matsuzaki. After speaking to Rentaro about the Cursed Children, whom are solely females, he is asked about Enju. He rapidly tells him that he has not seen her and comments on him being abandoned by his Initiator, asking him if it is better that way. An angry Rentaro turns back and faces the elder, stating that he knows nothing of his relationship with Enju as he tells him to shut his mouth. Before Rentaro leaves the area, he apologizes. Matsuzaki then heads back underground and tells the hiding Enju that Rentaro is a nice person. The next day, Enju heads out to school, and, after Rentaro receives a call, who bares witness to her classmates isolation from her when arriving to her school, is ignored by her peers. Before leaving her school, he hands Enju's teacher her shots and explains their motives. Afterwards, he goes to his Sensei's location asking her for advice. After she tells him that Gastrea and the Cursed Children are God's way of cleaning pollution (humans) from the world, Rentaro gets angry and slams his hands on the desk telling her that Enju is as human as them. However, she makes her point and states that he and Enju are family, leading him to understand the meaning behind her words. After leaving her office he gets a phone call from Enju's school, with the person on the other line telling him that Enju is in a rather messy situation. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko (Started and Concluded) *Temptation (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Enhanced Reflexes *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility Weapons used * * Items used * * *Phone Navigation